


helps you forget your ex

by roofpizza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roofpizza/pseuds/roofpizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what did you expect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	helps you forget your ex

it doesn’t matter that it’s better than niall has had it in months.

it doesn’t matter that louis is more flexible and more willing than any partner he has ever had.

it doesn’t matter that niall’s had a crush on louis since they met at their amateur football league.

it doesn’t matter that louis had told niall how great he’d been and how much fun he’d had as he was putting on his clothes, right before he walked out with promises of a text message and dinner maybe if school wasn’t so crazy.

none of that matters, because niall feels gross and lonely in a bed that isn’t even his.


End file.
